Students shouldn't touch their Sensei's
by MangaMistress
Summary: Set at the start of shippuden when Naruto returns to Konoha IrukaXNaurto Not the best at summaries but i will tell you there's plenty of smutty, lemony goodness * Enjoy and let me know what you think


It had been a long day at the academy. First years are the most difficult to train. Every year I wonder how we all learn to manipulate and manifest our chakra into jutsu's yet, we still struggle to explain the process into words. There's all the jargon too. All the everyday words and phrases my comrades and I use when discussing jutsu's fly right over their little heads and it takes almost half the year just to explain the physiology behind it all. But, that's part of the challenge and when it comes to the end of that third year, when I hand them those china blue headbands, it's the proudest feeling in the world. Then I watch them grow from the side, from Genin to Chunin and Jounin.

I heard my name being called from behind as I walked home that night.

"Iruka-Sensei! Iruka-Sensei!" I turned on my heel, knowing full well who's voice was calling me. Nearly three years. Three years but, it was like watching that goofy thirteen-year-old all over again. His bright, cornflower eyes still shined brightly as ever. Wild, blonde hair that's never seen the business end of a comb. Orange. That damn orange jumpsuit that I still can't figure who sold him.

He's the absolute emphasis of late bloomer. I had to fail him in order to push him and, as much as I hate to admit it, Mizuki might have actually been the best thing to happen to Naruto. We were lucky it all panned out okay and Naruto benefited in the end. Ever since then, I've watched his remarkable progress. When I heard Jiriya-Sama decided to teach him full time, I was overjoyed. However, I never realised how much I would miss the little knucklehead. I still can't get over the unnatural quite that lingers through the streets. Of course, Konohamaru is working his way up but, I'll doubt he'll ever be in Naruto's league when it comes to riots.

"I'm back, Iruka-Sensei!" Despite my inner worry of him waking up everyone in the street, I closed my eyes, smiled and simply waved. I listened as the grit between his feet and the ground was kicked into the air, waiting for it to halt in front of me where I would meet Naruto at eye level for the first time.

Instead, the speed only increased. Even when he was only ten feet away, his footing was still heavy and quick. My hand just hovered in the air, slowly brushing against the cool, evening breeze. My eye lids opened attentively to see his face etching closer to mine. Is the idiot trying to crash into me? His grown fingers lined up with my own. They felt strong and the tips nearly reached the length of my own. The padding on his chest fell into the thick exterior of my ninja uniform. My whole body seemed to roll on my heels when our weights collided. I was about to fall on my ass but all I could focus on was his face. It was so close to mine. His eyes had softened into an expression I couldn't recognise, at least, not on Naruto. The tip of his nose touched mine; cold yet rough even though it was a simple light touch.

"I missed you, Iruka" I expected to land on gravel and dirt. Instead, we landed on something soft that made our bodies bounce a little into the air. That's when our lips smacked together.

My eyes darted in all directions trying to figure out where we were. A room. Dark. A bed?! When did Naruto learn a transportation Jutsu that quick and smooth? His whole body was pressed into my mine. The back of my hands were being pushed into the sheets and his mouth was still covering mine.

All the pressure on my torso suddenly lifted. I stared in shock as Naruto began unzipping his jacket in a slow and concentrated fashion I didn't think he was capable of. He let is slip from his shoulders.

"I want you, Iruka" This is wrong. He's a boy. He's only fifteen . I should be throwing him away and beating some sense into that thick head of his. But, I couldn't move. I just lay there, sprawled out on the bed and let him strip me from the waist up. His thighs squeezed the side of my abs tightly, holding me in place as he stared at my exposed chest. I had this instinctive reaction to throw my arms over my chest and, wouldn't you know it, I did. Damn oestrogen! (yes, males have oestrogen too)

Naruto just leaned into me and pried my arms away to pin them back to the bed. "You're so cute, Iruka" He kissed me again. I don't know why I noticed it but it was much softer than before. The way his course lips massaged against mine made me feel warm from the neck up. His hands trailed along my biceps until they reached me pecks. My fingers started tangling themselves amongst the sheets while Naruto played with my nipples. I took a deep breadth when our mouths separated. Light, little kisses touched my jaw line, moving lower and lower until they reached my Adam's apple. I had no idea how sensitive it could be but then, everything felt extra sensitive at that point. Kami, that warm and wet tongue! Was I really enjoying it that much?

"Iruka. I can feel your cock against my ass" Apparently so. "It's really hard! That's it. Next time I see Jiriya-sama, I'm kicking his ass. I don't care if he's a Sanin Letting a boy grow up to use such language is disgraceful. "Will you tough me, Iruka?" Kami damn you, Naruto!

He tucked his chin behind my right shoulder and placed both hands on either side of me, letting the bed sink under our weight. I should have taken the chance. Pushed him aside, knocked him out, tied him up-wait! NO! Tying up very bad. Bad idea!

But, something made me ignore all my rationality. Something told me to draw him closer to me and reply to his request. I guess the logical word would be lust. ( I guess that's kind how I lost my hetro-virginity in the first place. Get a guy drunk on three bottle of sake, stick him in a secret whore house, which I had no idea existed until that night and what do you think will happen. Thank heaven, the place demanded protection. I hate Kakashi)

I found myself pulling Naruto into me. I could feel the outline of his shoulder blades and right in between them was the clump of soft tissue that formed the scar similar to the one my own back. Those memories suddenly flooded my mind. The night I saved him. The day he saved me. We had become more that student and Sensei. We realised how alike we were and through each other, I think we found solace on knowing someone out there had been through what we had. Knowing that person is out there and with you, it makes you feel accepted and safe.

Even though it was wrong, out of order and completely immoral, I felt safe holding him.

"Naruto" I swallowed my gut and took the plunge. The skin of his neck had a distinct taste of peanuts; must be all that damn ramen he eats. It was nice, almost enticing. I think my tongue wondered if the rest of him would taste the same because I found it wandering further down his neck. Once my neck and shoulders began to strain, I slowly sat my self up and started to work a trail along his spine. Every time my lips left a moistened patch over Naruto's firm skin, he let out a deep throat moan that made me tingle in my pelvis.

The right side of my hip made contact with his left shoulder. If I wanted to, I could have curled around him and stuck my head between his legs since I was tall enough. (Not that I wanted too , it was just something I noticed)

"Touch me, Iruka. Please" Oh Kami, even Naruto using manners seemed sexy. I guess the height difference was actually an advantage because it allowed me to slip his jumpsuit bottoms off. I pulled them down as far as the knees and then I realised something a little alarming.

"Where's your underwear, Naruto?"

"Out grew them" he puffed. So, his ass was completely bare. I swallowed hard in anticipation because all I wanted to do was-

"Touch me" he said with more force. I told myself to think back to all those SEX-ED seminars I had to give to all my classes at some point. Pupils were growing more curious about same sex couples so, it was decided it would be necessary to teach them the fundamentals. That way, practising couples would not hurt themselves.

My nose brushed against the cleft of his ass, tickling the happy trail that grew down his back. I took a cheek in each hand, slightly curious at how soft they were, spread them apart and lapped against his hole. Over and over again I swept my tongue against that sweet, puckered muscle.

"Iru…Iruka. More. Put your fingers in me. I want to feel them inside me" As if he was controlling me, I popped two fingers into my mouth and smothered them in saliva. I used the index to circle an 'O', making sure the muscles were loose enough for entry. I slid it inside him and was met by an unbelievable heat. I watched intently as my finger slowly moved in and out of him, disappearing and reappearing all warm and slick.

"Does it hurt, Naruto?" I whispered.

"No. Just…feels weird when you do it. I've only touched myself until now" OH, that image. Naruto reaching under his back and fingering himself and touching himself. I can't tell if that'll curse or bless my sleep after tonight.

"Can I touch you too?" It didn't really seem like a question since he had already palmed my erection. I felt the vibration of the zipper being moved lower and lower. His nimble fingers reached inside, undid the buttons along the front of my boxers and held my penis in hand.

"I wonder what you taste like, Iruka" That contact was sensational. He stroked the base of my shaft slowly, rotating his thumb and forefinger. I could feel his breadth lingering over the tip. The husky wave of hot air left shudders up my back. Those lips brushed against the foreskin as if, testing the surface. Soft, little pecks worked their way from base to tip. My hips bucked uncontrollably as he took me in his mouth. "Mhmmm….."

More vibration! Kami, how could it feel that good? The coarse buds of his tongue rolled over me like waves on the shore line, flowing back and forth. I felt overwhelmed by this intense heat in my face.

"So…good., Naruto"

"Ah", he gasped. The sudden cool breeze swept over my moistened member and slapped against my abdomen as Naruto let it pop from his mouth. "Iruka. Can we…do a sixty-nine? I want to feel you suck me while I suck you" I think I would have challenged Lady Hokage if he asked me to. My actions seemed to act as my answer. I let my whole body slump into a pile beside him, slightly lying on my side. Naruto did the same while kicking off the jumpsuit bottoms. We rested in that position for a moment, caressing each others pelvis'.

Since I was leaning on my left side, I reached out with my right and touched the tip of his shaft. Even though the shadows that surrounded us, I could sense the blood swelling inside him and causing him to turn a deep shade of purple. Naruto already had a full grasp of me and was stroking vigorously.

"It's really big, Iruka. I bet it'll fell really good inside me"

"Where are you getting all this dirty talk from?" He laughed though a toothy smile.

"Sometimes Pervy Sage goes to do research and leaves me to train on my own for a while by myself. When I got too tired to move I would get bored and I ended up reading his books"

I can't tell whether I want to scold or thank that old pervert. "Suck me, Iruka"

I pulled his hip closer to my face, my lips etching closer to the tip of his penis. My thumb rubbed across the slit and spread the pre-ejaculation a smooth circle. He had a strange taste, much different from earlier. Like salt mixed in cream. Thick and strong with an odd flavour. His flavour.

"Iru…Iru…AH!" I had just managed to catch his pelvis before he slammed into my face and pulled away. Naruto's loud moans echoed in my ears as he ejaculated all over my face and neck. I could feel him shaking beneath my hands.

"You okay, Naruto?" In the blink of an eye, Naruto had twisted his entire body around, pushed me onto my back and straddled over my chest. De-ja-vu? His eyes looked heavy and warm as he stared at my face. They seemed fixed that way as he came closer to kiss my face. Light flicks of his tongue grazed my cheeks and nose like a playful dog.

"I taste different from you" he said gruffly.

"And what do I taste like, Naruto?" I couldn't believe I'd actually said that. Naruto's dirty talk must be contagious or something .

"Real good" he whispered before kissing my nose. Then, he crawled off me and turned around to face the head board. He arched his back so his ass was high in the air. "Take me" He looked so cute in that position; face half hidden by pillows, blushing cheeks, front and back. I wanted to feel him inside me. I wanted to join our bodies together and pound myself into him. I wanted to hear him call out my name each time I connected with him.

I positioned myself behind him, taking a firm hold of his hips. I let my arousal slide between his cheeks, trying to familiarise myself with the sensation. Despite the frantic spinning in my head, I managed to focus enough to line the head of my erection with his opening. I kept telling myself, 'Go slow. Go slow'. I'd only stretched him with one finger so, if I moved too quickly I could do serious damage to his rectal muscles. However, that was easier said that done.

"Ah! So…big…more! And that was just the head. Those sweet, little pants were sending me over the edge. I was adoring those sounds. I wanted to hear more of them, louder an begging.

I thrust nearly a full inch into him, against my earlier judgement.

"More!" he yelled.

"Too…tight!" If I had moved any quicker I would have ejaculated right there and then. I know it seems cliché and almost physically impossible to determine but, I wanted to…cum with him. I've never used that kind of terminology before. Due to all those embarrassing seminars, I've grown so used to using the literal terms. (Mostly, because it's less humiliating)

"I'm gonna cum" Saying it with him though, felt so natural. I threw my head back as I fully sheathed myself into him. The way his internal muscles clamped down so tightly, it was like he was eating me.

"Mhu…move" his voice droned out. It was as if everything we had already done was suddenly returning and being cramped together. Each time my penis left his opening I felt that cool breeze breath over my hot flesh. I couldn't take my eyes of his ass, watching and lusting over my member going in and out of him. Revelling the way his pucker quivered tightly whenever I moved. I suddenly leaned over Naruto, touching his back to my chest. Using one hand to support my weight on the bed and the other to curl around Naruto's shoulder, I managed to tilt his face to mine. I took his lips in them most heated kiss I'd ever felt. I came back for air. "Does it feel good, Naruto?" I grunted loudly. My body was performing on its own accord, slamming hard into Naruto's ass with every word that escaped me.

"Are…you…touching…yourself?"

"Yes! I love it! Fuck! More!" The echo of bare back skin slapping loudly, Naruto's moans of ecstasy, my own overwhelming heat and desire. Every touch. Every sound! Every damn dirty word! I wanted it to last forever. Naruto suddenly pushed himself up on his arms, yelling louder than ever before. His insides pulsed frantically and tightened. White flashed, clouding over my vision.

XXXX

Now I'm here. Half awake after a few hours of sleep, I think. I had taken a moment to study the surroundings. Pictures of a boy fresh out the academy. Photo's of an orange clad thirteen-year-old with his team-mates. A picture of Naruto and me, his Sensei. Two and half years don't make a difference to that. He's a boy. A boy. And I just had sex with him

I wish holding my head between my knees could make my immoral guilt disappear. What am I going to do? I'm scared to even look at him sleep. As if, seeing his face will steal the air from my lungs as my punishment. I'm scared to death.

Warmth suddenly touched my right shoulder. "Iruka? No-one has to know if that's what you're worried about?" The dim, moonlight glow from the window created layers of dark and light patches on his skin. Half his face was hidden in shadow, the other highlighted by his bright, innocent eyes.

"No-one would understand, Naruto. I don't really now what I want though. Tonight was so, unexpected. I had no idea you looked at me that way"

"But, you liked it right? I was scared too. I knew you weren't really into guys and I don't think I am either. I just wanted you." he looked so saddened. Dammit, I'm gonna kill myself for doing that. "We don't have to be together but, once in a while, can we…get together?"

The grip on my shoulder suddenly tightened. I think we're both as terrified as each other. There's something we both want to share but there's too much restriction in our lives for something like this to happen. I reached out to touch his face The darkened half.

"You're really cute by the way" Both sides were smiling. A smile of acceptance. A smile of gratitude. A smile of joy. His arms wrapped around my neck and shoulders. We may not be bable to be together but, we can work our way through it. Maybe, one day, we can be accepted by others. We're more than student and Sensei. We're more than close friends. We're more than common hurt. We're lovers now.


End file.
